House Of Dreams
by TheAceOne
Summary: The Hale family, father Harry, mother Laura, their son Michael, and daughter Debra, move to a new house. The house from the inside is not what it seems. A lot of adventures are in store for the family, in this feel-good story of family unity and friendships.


It's night, and pouring down with rain. We hear the voices of two children, and their mother and father in the background. We are then shown a car, a Ford Fiesta, and the camera zooms in. We are now introduced to the Hale family. Harry, who is thirty eight years old, is about five feet ten inches in height, has short black hair, and brown eyes. He is in the driver's seat of the car. Next to him in the front passenger seat, is his wife, Laura, who is thirty two years old, about five feet three in height, has long brunette hair, and brown eyes. Their two children, Michael and Debra, are in the back of the car. Michael is eight years old, has short black hair and brown eyes. His sister Debra, is ten years old, has long brown hair, and brown eyes. Michael is the quiet, reserved type. His sister Debra though, is a trouble maker. Very extroverted, and always has an opinion about everything.

"Are we there yet?" says Debra, who appears to be impatient. "Not yet. But soon", replies her father. "Who wants to listen to some music until we arrive?" says Laura in an upbeat way. Both her children quickly smile at the idea, and shout "yayyyyyyyyyyyy". She then switches on the radio. "Best Song Ever" by One Direction begins to play. Michael is playing his Nintendo DS in the back. Noises are heard from the game he is playing, which is Super Smash Bros Brawl. A few seconds go by. "Quit playing that game" says Debra. "Why?" says Michael. "Because I wanna play it. Stop hogging it" replies Debra. Mrs Hale can hear the tone in her daughters voice rise, and knows that an argument between her children is not far off, and speaks. "Michael, ten more minutes, and it's your sister's turn, ok?" Michael, with a lot of reluctance and annoyance in his voice, says "yeah, ok". Debra, who is obviously unhappy at having to wait a little while before she can play the game, folds her arms together, turns her head, and stares out of the window.

The song "Best Song Ever" by One Direction finishes, and an emergency forecast is being spoken about. The voice of the weatherman, who appears to be a mature man in his fifties or sixties, speaks. "Conditions are about to worsen. Rain and thunder will be experienced for the rest of the night. If you're thinking of travelling, my advice to you, would be to hold off until tomorrow afternoon, where the conditions will improve. If you're on the road, be careful, and drive safe." Harry then speaks "looks like it's gonna be a bumpy ride kids." Michael finishes the level he is playing on the Super Smash Bros Brawl, and then gives the Nintendo DS to his sister.

Mrs Hale then speaks to her husband "I have to admit. When you told me about moving to a new house in a new City, i was sceptical. But the more I think about the idea, the more I'm starting to like the possibilities for our family". Harry replies "this is going to be a great new start for all of us." They both smile at each other.

The theme music of Super Smash Bros Brawl is then heard in the background. "Yes" shouts Debra. From the sounds of it, she is progressing well in the game she is playing. "Who wants to stop for some….ice cream?" asks Laura to her children. Debra takes a break from the game, pauses it, and looks up at her mother. "Are you serious?" she asks. "Yeah. Why not?" A huge smile comes across Michael's face. "You're the best mom ever. Thanks". She then looks at both her children and says "but only if you two promise to behave on our way back afterwards. Deal?" Both Michael and Debra look at each other with a playful smile, and then look at their mom, and say "deal" at the same time. Harry then briefly looks over at his wife, and says "are you sure?" Laura then replies, "yeah. We've been on the road for a while now. We could all use a break".

A few seconds later, they see a Baskin Robbins on the left hand side of the road. Harry then indicates to the left, looks to the left for any approaching and overtaking vehicles, and once he's satisfied that the road is clear and safe, he pulls up on the left. Debra then opens the door on her side, and runs towards the Baskin Robbins. Michael then follows his sister in the same direction shortly afterwards. Harry then pulls down his window, and shouts out "be careful, you two, it's slippery". They both look at their father, and shout back "ok dad". While Michael and Debra make their way into the shop, Harry and Laura get out of their side of the car, and follow their children in the same direction they were headed. A few seconds later, all four of them are in the shop, waiting in the queue. The shop is relatively full. There aren't many seats left for people wishing to sit inside and consume their order. They have two customers in front of them. The person directly in front of them, are two blonde teenage girls, who are both about five feet two in height, and the person at the front of the queue is an elderly woman in her sixties. The two teenage girls begin to speak "what do you think of the Selfie I took last night? do you think Todd will like it?". The other girl replies back "oh….yeah, you look hot". The girl with the phone appears happy from the response she just got from her friend. She then puts her phone in her jeans pocket. The elderly person's order is ready, she pays, and the male crew member of African American descent in his mid-twenties, gives her what she ordered. The two blonde girls walk up to the counter, and then speak. The first girl makes her order "ahhh. I'll have a two scoop. One chocolate and vanilla in a tub." The other girl thinks for a moment, while she thinks of what she wants. She then speaks "I'll have the same". The crew member goes ahead and proceeds to complete the orders. About a minute later, their orders are complete. The crew member gives them their orders, they both pay, and they both walk to find available seats. The Hale family then walk towards the counter. Laura then turns to her children and asks "what would you kids like?". They both think for a few seconds. Michael is the first to answer. "One mint choc chip, and one banana in a tub". The crew member then looks at Debra. "Ok. Um…one Pistachio, and um…..one blueberry in a tub as well". The crew member then speaks "anything for the adults?" "We'll have the same" says Harry. "Coming right up" says the crew member. A couple of minutes later, he arrives back with the Hale family's order. "That will be $24" says the crew member. Harry then hands over $25, and then says "keep the change". The crew member takes the cash, and then says "thank you". He gives the Hale family their individual orders. The Hale family take them, and then find four available seats near the entrance. Once they are seated, and start to consume their individual orders, Harry asks his children "so, are you kids excited about us moving to a new house?" Michael and Debra reply at the same time and say "uhmmm", while eating their Ice Cream.

It begins to rain even more outside. Not only that, but strong winds are in affect as well. So much so, that the entrance door to the shop begins to shake. They continue to consume their ice cream, and then Laura looks at her children and speaks "now before we go back outside, I want you both to wrap up well." A few seconds later, and they've all finished eating. Michael and Debra do as their mother told them, and they put their individual jackets and hoods on. Laura and Harry do the same. Harry opens the entrance door. He turns to his wife and children and says "wait here. I'm going to go to the car first, and make sure I have the doors open and ready for you guys to get in. I don't want you all waiting for long and end up getting sick because of the weather." They all nod in acceptance at what he just said. He goes as quickly as he can towards the car. The weather is very dangerous, and because of this, it is taking him a little while to get there. About a minute later, he makes it to the car. He uses his keys to activate the doors. Once he gets in, he turns the heating up to maximum. He then signals with his right hand to his family, in order for them to make their way to the car. Laura holds both her children close together, as they all walk as fast as they can towards the car. They make it in relatively quick time. Once in, and the doors are closed, the three of them begin to shiver, indicating just how cold it is outside.

Mr Hale starts the ignition, and once he's satisfied that no other vehicle or pedestrian is nearby, he sets off. About a minute goes by, and then Michael speaks "I wonder what the house looks like". "All I know is I'm getting the biggest bedroom" says Debra. "Not if I get there first". "Settle down kids, we'll decide when we get there" says Laura. "Daddy?" says Debra. "Listen to your mother" replies Harry. He then continues, and says "were nearly there. According to the directions I wrote down earlier, it should be about two blocks away." He continues driving, and passes the first block. When he gets closer, he notices the house in the distance. The house is called 'Caverns House'. It is a very big house. It seems like it was built in the 1800's or thereabouts. It has a very dark aura about it. Laura is the first to respond. "Wow. Just…..wow. I can't imagine how spacious it is in the inside." "I'm just speechless" says Harry. "Let's go in. Let's go in" say Debra and Michael at the same time. Harry and Laura turn around and look at their children, and then look at each other. Harry and Laura then hold hands, and Harry smiles and says "our new home". The camera then focuses on the house, as the rain continues to pour, and a few thunder strikes occur.


End file.
